La 200éme Convention des Maîtres en Potion
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Harry et Severus vont à la 200éme Convention des Maîtres en Potion, le rêve de Severus se réalise sous le regard fier d'Harry. Mais est-ce que le rêve de Severus est vraiment son rêve ultime ? Quoi qu'il arrive, Harry sera là pour le soutenir, car Harry est toujours là... OS


Aller, je vais prendre un peu de retard dans "Guider dans l'ombre" puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger le chapitre et qu'avec la chasse aux oeufs, je ne pourrais que publier dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche au mieux... Pour me faire pardonner, je mets ce petit Snarry pour vous faire patienter ! Il n'attendait que cela ^^

En regardant dans mon dossier "Idée" j'ai vu que je pourrais faire un petit OS sur une phrase que j'avais noté (et que je vous mettrai à la fin ;)), puis l'histoire autour à pris beaucoup d'ampleur et ce qui ne devait être qu'une excuse pour faire un lemon prit une grande partie de l'histoire et le ptit OS se transforma en grand OS ! Comme d'habitude quoi ! Rien d'étonnant pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! :)

* * *

 ** _La 200éme Convention des Maîtres en Potion_**

Si, dix longues années en arrière, on avait décrit la scène à quelqu'un connaissant bien Severus Snape, il vous aurait certainement ri au nez en vous traitant de fou. Qui pourrait croire qu'un jour, le plus jeune Maître en Potion qui était réputé pour avoir le cœur aussi glacial que son regard aurait pu avoir un sourire aussi éblouissant ? Personne, pas même son mari.

D'ailleurs, si à l'époque on vous avait dit que le célèbre Harry Potter se marierait avec le terrifiant Severus Snape, vous auriez certainement fini à Ste Mangouste dans le service psychiatrie au côté de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Et pourtant… Cela faisait huit années que Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort avait péri de la baguette d'Harry Potter. Presque sept ans qu'Harry Potter s'était emporté une fois de plus envers son exécrable Professeur de Potion qui semblait encore plus virulent depuis sa presque mort, sauf que cette fois-ci, le Gryffondor avait enfin réussi à imposer de lui-même le silence à son Professeur. Severus Snape n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un lui déclarerait son amour, encore moins devant tout le monde, certainement pas Harry-foutu-Potter et oh grand jamais en lui criant avec colère « _Vous n'êtes même pas fichu de comprendre que votre crétin d'élève est amoureux de son crétin de Professeur de Potion, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez me faire comprendre comment couper correctement une limace des îles en sept parts égales !_ ».

Le Professeur avait longuement nié à lui-même que cet amour était partagé. Mais le Préfet-en-Chef des Gryffondors était têtu, et comme depuis toujours, il en avait plus que rien à faire du règlement de l'école, quand bien même devait-il donner l'exemple. Donc, l'alinéa 88 visant à interdire tous harcèlements sexuels que ce soit d'un élève à un autre, d'un professeur à un élève ou dans ce cas-ci, d'un élève à un professeur, Potter s'était assis dessus au même titre que le paragraphe 3 disant explicitement qu'un professeur et un élève n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir une relation dépassant le cadre éducatif.

Harry Potter qui avait vu dans la virulence de son Professeur préféré à nier son attirance une manière de lui prouver qu'il approuvait bien quelque chose, cela avait fait redoubler les avances d'Harry envers son Professeur. Il l'avait courtisé pendant de longs mois sans émettre un seul faux pas concernant les règles sorcières les plus strictes en la matière. Puis, voyant que ses cadeaux ne faisaient rien faire ou dire à son Professeur de Potion, il avait commencé à le suivre et lui parler dès que possible, affirmant sans honte son attirance et même son amour pour lui.

Même les amis du Gryffondor l'avaient pensé fou, mais ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était que fou amoureux et avaient dû l'accepter bien que l'identité de l'amoureux ne leur plaisait pas vraiment. Severus Snape avait été secrètement très touché par toutes ses attentions, tous ses petits cadeaux et le fait que quelqu'un affirme sans honte l'aimer, tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais pensé possibles à son encontre. Tout cela lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, après de longs mois et très difficilement, mais une partie de lui avait bien dû l'admettre à partir du moment où il se trouvait pourvu d'une érection à la simple vue de Potter dans l'un de ses nouveaux pantalons plus que moulants.

Malgré cela, il avait encore essayé de nier alors même qu'il préparait un lubrifiant cicatrisant qui permettrait à ses mensurations de rentrer comme dans du beurre dans le délicieux petit cul de Potter. Puis, quand il touchait du bout des doigts la petite fiole qu'il gardait dans la poche intérieure de sa robe depuis deux semaines en imaginant ses doigts imprégnés de potion, fouiller sans ménagement l'anus de celui qu'il essayait de ne pas regarder, il dut admettre qu'il avait une certaine attirance pour Potter. Il n'admit complètement cette attirance que le dernier jour de cours avant les examens d'ASPIC d'Harry Potter. Il essayait de se dire avec joie qu'il n'avait plus qu'à le supporter quelques jours et qu'il ne le verrait jamais plus. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à mettre de la joie dans cette idée, juste de l'amertume et une pointe de tristesse.

Pour ne pas changer, Harry Potter était resté à la fin du cours, Severus Snape s'attendait presque à ce que son élève se moque de lui en lui disant que tout cela n'avait été que la plus grosse blague de tout le siècle. Mais il n'en était rien, le Gryffondor lui avait bien dit qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Sans qu'ils ne se souviennent du comment et du pourquoi, le Gryffondor s'était retrouvé à moitié avachi sur son bureau, le pantalon et le boxer en bas des chevilles et le sexe lubrifié du Serpentard au plus profond de son cul.

Merlin, la semaine de révisions, d'examens et de stress intense pour le jeune Gryffondor s'était transformée en semaine de baise intense. Les deux hommes se demandaient encore aujourd'hui comment ils avaient pu tenir éveillé pendant cette semaine d'examen, l'un pour passer lesdits examens, l'autre pour les surveiller. Et mieux encore, aucun des deux ne sut comment Harry Potter avait réussi ses examens avec brio alors que Severus Snape avait l'impression que le jeune homme faisait tout pour s'empaler sur lui plutôt que de réviser. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule minute où Potter n'était pas avec lui quand il n'était pas en examen ou dans la Grande Salle pour les repas. La semaine avait été courte, tout comme leurs nuits de sommeils…

Mais le courage et la ténacité légendaire du Gryffondor avaient porté ses fruits. Le fait qu'il avait emménagé à Pré-Au-Lard juste après la fin de ses études avait grandement aidé puisque le Professeur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rencontrer « _malencontreusement_ » son ancien élève dans le célèbre village sorcier. Cinq mois plus tard, peu avant Noël, le Professeur avait fini par s'avouer qu'il était réellement amoureux de son ancien élève. Il l'avoua au principal intéressé quelques semaines plus tard, après un diner succulent et avant la distribution des cadeaux de Noël.

Harry Potter qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitté son Professeur depuis la semaine des ASPIC s'était retrouvé presque collé à lui. Et bien que le jeune homme vagabondait autant qu'il pouvait dans toutes les sphères de métier possibles et inimaginables, rattrapant ainsi ses lacunes sur ses connaissances sur le monde sorcier, il rentrait toujours pour faire l'amour avec son amant. Avec son soutien, Severus avait prévenu Minerva McGonagall que ce serait sa dernière année d'enseignement. Le Maître des Potions voulait reprendre ce qu'il avait voulu faire dans sa jeunesse, avant d'avoir gâché sa vie en s'enrôlant auprès de Voldemort. Il avait donc repris ses recherches et ouvert une boutique de potion par correspondance ce qui lui permettait de se concentrer essentiellement sur ses expérimentations tout en ramenant un peu d'or.

C'était avec un naturel déconcertant que les deux hommes avaient emménagé ensemble dans une plus grande maison, maison qui pouvait accueillir un Maître en Potion ayant besoin d'un grand laboratoire et un joueur de Quidditch voulant de grands espaces et aimant la nature. Les deux hommes étaient plus qu'heureux d'être ensemble, leur vie avait été métamorphosée pour n'être qu'enfin un havre de paix. Deux ans plus tard, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry qui n'avait vraiment pas vu cela venir, Severus lui avait demandé sa main. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus Messieurs Potter-Snape l'année suivante.

Cela faisait donc cinq belles années que les deux hommes étaient mariés. Anniversaire de mariage qui se déroulerait pendant cette 200éme Convention des Maîtres en Potion. Convention qui se déroulait tous les ans et à laquelle Severus n'avait même plus rêvé d'être invité de nouveau à cause de son passé de Mangemort qui l'en avait banni il y a plus de vingt années de cela. Mais ses recherches avaient attiré l'attention sur lui, et en bien cette fois-ci, il avait donc été de nouveau invité et venait depuis quatre ans avec son époux.

Chaque année, Harry arrêtait tout projet pendant les trois semaines que durait la conférence, et puisqu'ils s'étaient mariés une semaine après l'anniversaire d'Harry « _histoire de faire durer le plaisir…_ », Harry passait donc son anniversaire, celui de leur mariage ou encore les deux, en conférence. Cela n'était pas pour le déranger puisque la Convention était internationale et qu'ils partaient donc tous les ans dans un endroit différent de la planète pour assister à cette Convention. De plus, Severus n'était pas tenu d'assister à toutes les conférences se tenant pendant les trois semaines, ni même d'y aller tous les jours, il était totalement libre de ses mouvements. Il ne venait que pour se tenir informé des dernières avancées et parfois pour tenir lui-même une conférence si les dirigeants de la Convention jugeaient ses travaux assez solides et intéressants. Ils avaient donc du temps pour profiter du paysage local et surtout, de leur lit… Et Severus ne se gênait pas pour louper les conférences les plus barbantes et inintéressantes pour profiter pleinement de son mari et fêter dignement deux anniversaires importants à ses yeux.

Mais cette année, c'était différent. Déjà parce que c'était leur cinquième anniversaire de mariage, et ensuite parce que c'était la 200éme Convention des Maîtres en Potion et que les organisateurs avaient voulu marquer le coup. Les deux hommes avaient donc eu la joie de découvrir qu'ils allaient aller en Australie, et Harry voulait essayer pour la première fois l'avion. Severus avait été bien trop curieux par ce moyen de transport moldu qu'il n'avait pas contredit son mari, lui aussi voulait essayer mais il ne souhaitait pas être parqué comme un animal comme sur les photos que Mademoiselle Granger, nouvellement Weasley, lui avait montré. Il voulait ce que les moldus faisaient de mieux, bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas à quoi s'attendre.

Puis, Severus avait reçu la bonne nouvelle comme quoi il était le Maître de conférences cette année, il avait laissé Harry s'occuper de toutes les formalités et c'était renseigné sur tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire. C'était un honneur d'être désigné Maître de conférences, on disait même que l'on était un Maître en Potion accomplie qu'en ayant été Maître de conférences au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et Severus l'était enfin, un rêve qui s'accomplissait enfin... Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux, quand bien même il serait obligé cette année d'assister à presque toutes les conférences et aurait un peu moins le temps de profiter du pays et d'Harry. Mais il savait qu'Harry comprendrait, le jeune homme l'avait d'ailleurs félicité d'une façon des plus exquises pour avoir reçu ce titre tant convoité.

Néanmoins, Severus descendit de son nuage quelques jours avant le départ pour la conférence. Harry ne lui avait pas dit comment ils rejoindraient l'Australie et il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait rien demandé non plus.

\- Au fait, tu nous as prévu quoi pour aller en Australie ? Tu as choisi l'avion ? _Demanda l'homme en levant la tête de sa revue de Potion._

Harry qui était à son bureau, sur son ordinateur portable qui ne fonctionnait que dans ce petit coin de la maison qu'ils avaient magiquement isolé des ondes magiques pour pouvoir le faire fonctionner. Le jeune homme s'était lancé dans les placements financiers sous les conseils des gobelins, eux l'aidaient pour les placements sorciers et Hermione l'avait aidé pour commencer dans le monde moldu. Harry devait avouer qu'il n'avait nullement manqué d'argent depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier, mais depuis qu'il avait investi son argent dans le monde moldu, il en avait bien plus qu'il ne lui en faudrait jamais. Mais cela prenait du temps à s'occuper et il devait donc prévoir ses semaines d'absences en laissant des instructions à ceux qui allaient s'en occuper pendant son mois d'absence. Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son écran et regarda son mari sans cacher son sourire moqueur, semblant lui dire qu'il était temps qu'il pose enfin la question.

\- Tu redescends un peu de ton balai à ce que je vois ! _Fit le jeune homme avec amusement._ Nous prendrons l'avion. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons un compartiment pour nous, mais je laisse la surprise, moi-même ai vu des photos mais ne suis pas sûr de savoir à quoi m'attendre réellement… Hermione dit que j'ai pris ce qu'il se fait de mieux à l'heure actuelle. Nous aurons une escale de 2h20 et en tout un peu plus de 23 heures d'avions. Nous partirons le vendredi matin et arriverons samedi en fin de journée.

\- Tu as dépensé combien pour ce voyage ?

\- Une fortune. _Admit Harry._ Mais je me suis dit que tant que tu pourrais profiter de mon corps à près de 10 000 mètres d'altitude…

Severus fit mine de réfléchir à l'argument d'Harry avant de jeter négligemment sa revue sur la table basse et de se lever pour aller embrasser son mari.

\- 5 points pour Gryffondor ! _Approuva-t-il._ Et si j'allais profiter de ton corps tout de suite dans la piscine ?

Il faisait chaud, Harry n'allait pas dire non pour un tour dans la piscine, et sûrement pas si en plus il allait faire l'amour avec Severus. Il avait beaucoup moins peur de l'eau depuis que Severus lui avait appris à nager après avoir fait construire la piscine, enfin, dès que Severus avait compris que si Harry n'entrait jamais dans l'eau c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas nager. Mais ce n'était arrivé qu'après qu'il l'ait poussé dans l'eau et qu'il ait dû aller le sauver parce que le jeune homme se noyait et n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Severus s'en était voulu d'avoir sûrement renforcé un peu plus la peur d'Harry, mais il s'était rattrapé en prenant son rôle de professeur de natation au sérieux, plus ou moins…

\- 5 points ? Tu plaisantes ? Radin ! De toute façon, je dois finir ce mail pour Hermione…

Severus poussa le fauteuil de bureau d'Harry pour prendre place devant l'ordinateur. Il utilisait rarement l'appareil, mais il savait tout de même se débrouiller et s'amusait parfois à regarder des vidéos sur internet. Il parcourut rapidement le mail des yeux avant d'ajouter « _Je te recontacte plus tard, j'ai le feu au cul, Sev doit l'éteindre_ » et envoya le mail sans hésiter sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela, et il avait longtemps dit à Hermione que c'était Severus, la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais cru.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où la jeune femme fut traumatisée à vie. À tel point qu'elle dut attendre trois mois avant de pouvoir regarder de nouveau Severus dans les yeux. Harry et elle étaient en conversation vidéo, elle attendait qu'Harry trouve un papier dans son tas de dossiers et le calme régnait dans la pièce. Severus était entré et avait regardé Harry qui était agenouillé sous le bureau à récupérer des papiers tombés au sol. Le Maître en Potion s'était installé devant l'ordinateur en ouvrant sa braguette. Il ne pouvait voir à l'écran que le mail qu'Harry avait prévu d'envoyer à Hermione pour récapituler ce qu'ils se disaient, il ne pouvait donc pas voir que la webcam était en marche. La jeune femme étant elle-même partie quelques minutes pour se faire un thé ne vit à son retour que Severus installé tranquillement sur le fauteuil d'Harry, elle essaya de lui parler mais il semblait ne rien entendre.

Severus avait éteint le son puisqu'Harry avait mis une musique de fond qu'il utilisait pour se calmer, mais l'homme ne voulait pas de ça aujourd'hui. Alors qu'Harry se retournait pour lui faire savoir qu'il était en conversation vidéo avec Hermione, il était tombé sur le sexe en érection de son époux et celui-ci n'avait même pas pris la peine d'attendre avant d'enfoncer son sexe dans la bouche d'Harry en lui maintenant la tête pour intimer son rythme. Harry avait vite battu en retraite et suçait son mari comme celui-ci le souhaitait. De toute façon, Hermione éteindrait la conversation.

Sauf que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. C'est avec surprise qu'elle lut l'email qu'Harry, ou du moins Severus venait de lui envoyer. Email finissant avec un « Je te recontacte. Pour l'instant, j'ai trop envie de sucer la douce peau du gland de mon mari. » Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Hermione, le mail venait tout juste d'Harry et vu que c'était presque instantané, elle ne pouvait que croire Harry quand il lui disait que ce n'était pas lui qui envoyait ce genre de message. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé cela de son ancien professeur… Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé non plus que celui-ci reculerait pour laisser apparaître Harry entre ses jambes s'occupant sans aucun doute d'une partie plus qu'intime de son corps. La jeune femme eut le malheur de sursauter et sa tasse s'était renversée sur son ordinateur. Elle avait rapidement attrapé une serviette pour éponger son ordinateur, ne voulant pas en acheter un nouveau alors que celui-ci était tout neuf. Elle ne regarda l'écran que quand elle entendit le gémissement de pure extase de son meilleur ami. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir en gros plan le service trois-pièces d'Harry et de Severus. Harry était debout, une jambe appuyée sur le bureau, laissant un libre accès à son anus que son mari s'empressa d'investir sous le regard choqué d'Hermione.

Étrangement, la jeune femme ne pensa pas tout de suite à fermer l'ordinateur pour couper court à la vision des deux hommes copulant. Tout ce à quoi son cerveau pensait et voyait, c'était la cicatrice sur le mollet qu'elle voyait, attestant que c'était effectivement Harry qui se faisait prendre sauvagement par son époux, et au vu de ses cris, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Finalement, c'est le « _Oh putain, t'es toujours aussi bon, Potter_ » ainsi que les grognements qui suivirent qui réveillèrent enfin la jeune femme. Elle ferma rapidement l'ordinateur mais le son ne s'arrêta pas immédiatement. Elle avait donc pu entendre pendant une seconde quelques grognements attestant de la jouissance des deux hommes. Elle s'était affalée rouge de honte, dans son fauteuil, et n'avait pas pu rouvrir son ordinateur avant au moins une bonne heure. Par la suite, elle n'avait jamais pu revoir Severus Potter-Snape comme avant…

Hermione avait été tellement gênée après cela qu'Harry avait deviné qu'elle avait dû en voir bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il lui avait donc dit « _Maintenant, tu me crois quand je te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui t'envoie ces messages ?_ », la jeune femme avait hoché la tête un peu perdue. Merlin, qui aurait pu croire ça ? Mais elle l'avait vu ! Comment l'homme pouvait paraître aussi froid alors qu'il était chaud comme la braise et avait une vie sexuelle des plus épanouissantes ? Hermione n'avait jamais plus accusé Harry sur les messages salaces qu'elle recevait.

HPSS HPSS

Les bagages du couple Potter-Snape étaient prêts. Severus avait précieusement vérifié une bonne dizaine de fois que sa valise cachant tout son nécessaire à potion ainsi que la tonne de papier qu'il allait emporter était bien en sécurité. Le mode moldu de sa valise était bien enclenché pour pouvoir passer la douane, Hermione avait été très claire sur ce genre d'Auror moldu, il fallait faire très attention. Mais Severus était prévoyant, d'ailleurs, il ne comptait même pas laisser sa valise dans les bas fonds de l'avion, sûrement pas ! Son matériel resterait avec lui tout le long du voyage. Granger leur avait dit que cela arrivait parfois que vos bagages soient perdus, hors de question que cela arrive, et certainement pas avec un sujet aussi sérieux que ses chères potions.

Hermione avait donc accompagné un Severus grognon d'utiliser ce genre de transport moldu pas assez sécurisé à son goût pour protéger sa valise et un Harry sautillant presque de joie à l'idée de prendre l'avion pour la première fois. La jeune femme avait souvent pris l'avion avec ses parents, elle les avait donc aidés à rejoindre la première étape de leur parcours, l'aéroport. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais voyagé en première classe et certainement pas dans le luxe dans lequel les deux hommes allaient voyager. Pour elle, ce n'était presque pas un voyage en avion si vous n'aviez pas un voisin bruyant ou à l'odeur suspecte non loin de vous et le plaisir de vous dire que c'était enfin fini quand l'avion se dépose au sol. Celon elle, les gens n'applaudissaient pas le pilote parce qu'il avait réussi l'atterrissage mais parce que le calvaire était enfin terminé !

Voyageant en tant que VIP, les deux hommes n'avaient pas attendu bien longtemps avant d'être pris en charge par le personnel de l'aéroport. Après avoir dit au revoir à la jeune femme, ils durent conduit dans une section assez classe de l'aéroport. Ici, il n'y avait pas un monde fou et pas trop de bruit, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Severus. Quelqu'un les avait accueillis pour les emmener dans un petit salon privé. Un homme vint presque aussitôt avec une bouteille de champagne et leur servit deux flutes. Une fois seul à seul, Harry trinqua avec Severus.

\- À notre voyage de noces de bois ! _Fit Harry avec bonheur._

\- Qui aurait pensé que tu fêterais tes noces en allant à un séminaire de potion ? _S'amusa Severus en trinquant avec son époux._

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui me répètes dix fois par jour que je suis un triple idiot ?

\- Dix fois ? Seulement ? Tu es gentil avec moi !

Les deux hommes savourèrent leur premier verre de champagne en s'amusant des mots qui sonnaient le début de ce qu'ils considéraient comme leurs vacances. Une petite heure plus tard, après avoir dévoré les petits gâteaux plus que délicieux qu'on leur avait préparés, une femme vint les chercher pour les emmener à bord de l'avion. Pour deux sorciers n'ayant vu ce transport moldu qu'en photo, il était assez impressionnant de voir la taille de l'engin. Tous deux se demandaient comment cela faisait pour voler.

Leur question fut très vite balayée quand on les fit entrer dans l'avion. Ce n'était absolument pas comme sur la photo d'Hermione et ses parents, il n'y avait pas une centaine de sièges installés les uns à côté des autres avec à peine la place de respirer sans déranger son voisin. Non, plusieurs cabines où l'on ne voyait qu'au-dessus - si l'on était assez grand - laissaient voir une grande télé, une longue banquette et un ou deux sièges qui avaient l'air plus que confortables.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sarah et serai votre hôtesse tout le long de ce vol. _Se présenta une assez belle jeune femme._

Comme ils s'y attendaient, Sarah les conduisit à un petit compartiment avec deux sièges. Après avoir attentivement écouté les consignes de sécurité, Sarah leur montra le petit plus qu'Harry avait pris pour ce premier voyage en avion. Le forfait comprenait en plus du petit compartiment deux sièges assez luxueux, une chambre avec un lit double ainsi qu'une salle de bain privé. Une fois que Sarah leur avait montré les différents boutons pour l'appeler leur avoir dit que peu après le décollage, elle viendrait leur servir à manger, elle partit.

Les deux hommes avaient donc pris le temps de découvrir les lieux et toutes les petites cachettes de leur compartiment pour les onze prochaines heures. La même idée les avait traversés quand ils avaient vu le grand lit, heureusement qu'il y avait une porte pour leur laisser toute l'intimité dont ils auraient grand besoin d'ici quelques heures.

Harry mitraillait tout ce qu'il pouvait voir avec son appareil photo – il avait promis à Hermione de lui montrer ce qu'elle appelait la première classe royale – quand Sarah revint pour leur dire de s'assoir et d'attacher leur ceinture, qu'ils allaient bientôt décoller. Severus laissa le siège près du hublot à Harry et pendant que le jeune homme s'installait, Severus glissa un peu de potion calmante dans leur verre. Severus se doutait que bien qu'Harry soit excité à la perspective de prendre l'avion, il n'était pas très rassuré. À vrai dire, lui non plus, c'est pour cette raison que la potion allait leur faire du bien à tous les deux !

À la plus grande joie des deux hommes, l'avion décolla sans aucun problème. Ils étaient époustouflés de voir qu'un tel appareil pouvait voler aussi haut sans que cela ne semble étonner personne. Sarah revint les voir pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient se détacher et leur proposer une nouvelle coupe de champagne. Severus se disait qu'à cette allure-là, Harry n'allait pas rester sobre bien longtemps, lui qui ne tenait déjà pas l'alcool après deux bières au beurre…

\- Harry, tu devrais te calmer sur le champagne. Tu sais ce que te fait l'alcool…

\- Oh ! Je suis désolé de te faire honte Severus. _Répondit tristement Harry en reposant immédiatement son verre._

Et c'est exactement de ça que parlait Severus, Harry avait l'alcool triste et son époux ne voulait pas voir les vieux démons d'Harry ressortir alors qu'ils étaient censés faire l'un des plus beaux voyages de leur vie.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais avoir honte de toi, Harry. Mais tu as l'alcool triste. Et je ne veux pas que tu le sois alors que nous faisons un merveilleux voyage ! _Affirma Severus avant d'embrasser son époux._

Les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent de nouveau, il laissa son verre à son Serpentard et s'ouvrit une canette de soda qui était dans un petit compartiment caché à côté d'eux, au frais. Severus préférait cela, parce qu'entre l'alcool et la potion calmante qu'il lui avait donnée précédemment, Harry aurait fini en mode léthargique.

\- Et si on regardait ce que cette télévision a à nous proposer ? _Fit Severus pour divertir son Gryffon._

Les yeux d'Harry pétillèrent de bonheur, chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais eu le droit de regarder la télé. Il ne faisait que l'écouter quand il faisait ses tâches ménagères et qu'elle était allumée. Mais il ne s'était jamais posé pour regarder vraiment quelque chose, il avait bien vu deux ou trois films à l'école, mais rien de bien extraordinaire pour lui faire vraiment apprécier cet objet purement moldu. C'était Hermione qui les avait initiés, lui, Ron et Severus à l'art qu'était le cinéma. Pour Severus aussi c'était une grande première, il avait beau avoir grandi dans le monde moldu, depuis son entrée dans le monde magique, il ne s'était plus vraiment intéressé à ce que les moldus avaient fait en avancé technologique et enfant il avait été bien trop pauvre pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que lire, et encore.

Leur premier film avait donc été Matrix, un film que les deux hommes avaient beaucoup apprécié. Cela leur avait donné envie d'y retourner, et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait même sans la présence d'Hermione. Par la suite, Harry avait même emmené Teddy une fois qu'il était en âge pour voir des dessins animés, Harry voulait que Teddy connaisse les deux mondes, quoi de mieux que de commencer par un dessin animé ? Il avait dû tirer Severus par la manche pour qu'il les accompagne aussi, mais malgré ses grognements, l'homme avait bien aimé. Il ne l'avait bien sûr aucunement avoué, il avait même nié farouchement en disant à Harry que pour ce dévouement il méritait bien une petite récompense… Sa Serpentardise avait été mise à l'eau par son époux bien trop Serpentard à son goût. Celui-ci avait un jour emmené Teddy voir Shrek 2 sans lui, quand Severus l'avait appris à son retour, il avait essayé de ne pas faire la tête mais Harry avait bien remarqué que Severus boudait comme un enfant de quatre ans. Ce ne fut que cinq jours plus tard quand Harry l'emmena lui aussi le voir que Severus calma enfin sa jalousie. Depuis lors, Harry se demandait qui de Severus, Teddy ou lui avait l'air le plus gamin des trois en allant voir un dessin animé au cinéma avec chacun son pot de popcorn qu'aucun ne voulait partager.

Leur premier film était presque fini que Sarah revint les voir pour servir le repas. Le couple Snape-Potter ne se rendait absolument pas compte qu'ils n'avaient pas le même repas qu'une grande partie des autres passagers, il n'y avait qu'en première classe que l'on avait des couverts en métal avec une belle serviette et un repas servi dans des assiettes. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec la formule qu'avait choisi Harry pour avoir un rond de serviette, une petite rose rouge sur votre plateau ainsi qu'un service à l'assiette avec les mets les plus raffinés.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit combien tu avais dépensé pour ce voyage. _Fit remarquer Severus._

Harry qui avait encore un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang pour s'être totalement départi de sa tristesse baissa immédiatement les yeux. Il avait beaucoup dépensé rien que pour ce voyage en avion, mais il en avait eu tellement envie… Et il pensait que cela aurait fait plaisir à Severus d'essayer aussi, est-ce que cela lui faisait réellement plaisir ou est-ce que son mari n'aimait pas le voyage ? Harry se posait une tonne de questions et Severus pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner.

\- 1250 Gallions pour le voyage en avion et avant que tu ne me le demandes, presque 2500 pour le voyage de retour.

Severus se laissa un peu de temps pour répondre. 1250 Gallions, c'était une sacrée somme, surtout pour juste un voyage en avion. Mais il savait que les moldus faisaient payer assez cher ce genre de transport, et puisqu'Harry lui avait dit avoir pris ce qu'il y avait de mieux… Pendant quelques secondes, il essaya de visualiser ce que faisaient 1250 Gallions en ingrédients de potion, et cela faisait beaucoup, énormément même, selon ce que vous preniez. Mais il devait également se dire que ce n'était pas n'importe quels ingrédients, mais ce qu'il y avait de mieux et de plus rare. Déjà, il y avait beaucoup moins d'ingrédients imaginaires sur son établi.

\- Tu as eu raison de dépenser tout cet argent pour nous faire plaisir. _Admit calmement Severus en continuant son repas._

\- De… Comment ?

Harry qui avait baissé la tête pendant que Severus réfléchissait intensément la releva immédiatement. Alors là, il s'attendait à se faire traiter d'idiot pour avoir dépensé tant d'or ou encore de s'attirer ouvertement les foudres de son époux, mais pas qu'il accepte cela aussi simplement.

\- Écoute, Harry…

Severus avait posé sa main sur celle de son mari pour la lui caresser distraitement. Malgré toutes les années depuis la chute de Voldemort, Harry culpabilisait toujours quand il faisait preuve d'un peu d'égoïsme et Severus ne supportait pas cela. Harry méritait plus que n'importe qui de se faire plaisir, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le monde sorcier comme le monde moldu, il pouvait bien vivre comme il l'entendait et dépenser la fortune qu'il avait pour profiter de la vie. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait été totalement égoïste puisque Severus était certain qu'il avait tout fait pour que lui aussi soit heureux de ce voyage.

\- Tu as fait tellement, depuis tout petit… Tu n'as jamais pu profiter de la vie, avoir une enfance ou même une adolescence normale. Tu as toujours tout fait pour faire plaisir, pour sauver autant de personnes que possible, tu as même dû te sacrifier pour cela… Et je ne remercierai jamais assez Merlin de t'avoir fait revenir à moi. La seule chose d'égoïste que tu as faite c'est d'avoir voulu acheter ce manoir qui nous convient si bien, d'y avoir construit un terrain de Quidditch et de m'avoir épousé. Et par Merlin, il y a des jours où je me demande encore pourquoi tu l'as fait !

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche mais Severus l'en empêcha en posant son doigt dessus. Il ne s'emportait presque jamais ainsi, ouvrant son cœur pour qu'Harry se sente rassuré et aimé. Harry savait le décrypter et entendre les mots d'amours dans les gestes que Severus faisait, mais parfois, il avait aussi besoin de mots. Alors Severus mettait son orgueil et sa peur de côté pour dire à son mari ce qu'il pensait vraiment au fond de lui. Même si ses mots étaient tellement empreints d'amour, de tendresse et de Poufsoufflerie que cela lui faisait peur d'avouer tout cela à haute voix, mais il le faisait. Pour Harry, toujours et seulement pour Harry.

\- Tes parents t'ont laissé une petite fortune à laquelle tu n'as jamais touché outre pour t'acheter des vêtements et tout ce qu'il te fallait pour Poudlard. Alors tu as le droit de dépenser cet argent pour te faire plaisir, je suis certain que tes parents approuveraient cela. Et ton parrain également puisque lui aussi t'a laissé une fortune colossale. Sans oublier l'argent de cette folle de Lestrange qui dans sa folie ne s'était pas préoccupée à faire un testament et donc renier son cousin, donc toi, pour l'héritage. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait d'excellents placements et que tu gagnais cet argent en à peine un mois de temps ! Puis, il ne faut pas oublier que tu es marié et que ton époux étant un génie en potion a fait breveter pas mal de potion lui rapportant un beau petit tas d'or. Donc, tu as eu bien raison d'avoir pris ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour notre voyage en avion, d'ailleurs… N'est-ce pas ce que je t'avais demandé ?

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de sourire. Oui, il s'en souvenait à présent, Severus lui avait dit accepter de voyager en avion mais seulement s'ils prenaient le meilleur de ce qu'il se faisait dans le monde moldu. Son époux ne voulait absolument pas être collé à un autre corps que celui de son mari, et ce uniquement pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages ou pour profiter de la douceur de sa peau nue contre la sienne.

\- N'avions-nous pas également parlé de la possibilité que je profite de ton corps… _Demanda le Serpentard en déshabillant son mari des yeux._ Délicieux.

Harry ne savait pas si ce dernier mot le désignait lui ou la bouché du dessert qu'il venait de prendre. Sarah venait tout juste de partir, Harry n'avait pas peur qu'elle entende quoi que ce soit puisque Severus avait posé un sortilège de son cru. Ainsi, Sarah ou même n'importe qui voulant les écouter les entendait parler dans une langue qui leur était étrangère, on les comprenait seulement s'ils s'adressaient à quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. Malgré cela, il semblait impossible pour Harry que personne ne remarque la soudaine montée en température de l'avion, ou peut-être juste de son corps.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne répondit pas, il continua simplement à manger tranquillement son fondant au chocolat, le dégustant comme le plus incroyable des desserts, faisant des bruits semblant plus qu'indécents pour Severus et rendant les deux hommes étroitement serrés dans leur pantalon. Sarah vint reprendre les plateaux-repas, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait dans le compartiment des deux hommes.

\- Je vais aller essayer la fermeté du matelas ! _Informa Harry à Severus après que Sarah soit repartie._

Quand Harry se leva, Severus put clairement voir la bosse déformer le pantalon de son amant. Comment résister ?

\- Je pense qu'on va aller tester les ressorts aussi…

Severus suivit presque tout naturellement Harry jusqu'à la petite pièce adjacente. À peine la porte passée qu'il posa un sort complexe dessus, si quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir, non seulement la personne n'y arriverait pas mais repartirait en oubliant ce pour quoi elle était venue.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que le Ministère approuverait tes sortilèges avec autant de moldus à bord… Mais puisqu'il n'existe aucune loi concernant la magie à bord d'un avion...

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de continuer sa phrase, peu lui importait ce que faisait son mari tant qu'il le baisait, ici et maintenant. D'ailleurs, il était certain que loi ou pas, Severus ne se serait pas gêné. Severus avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'aucune loi n'existait pour réglementer la magie à bord d'un avion, mais après tout, il ne devrait pas être si étonné que cela, peu de sorciers haïssant les moldus leur feraient assez confiance pour prendre l'avion. Mais il avait bien d'autres choses à s'occuper que de répertorier les cent raisons des manques de lois à bord d'appareils moldus. Il avait un petit cul à combler et il allait se faire un plaisir de torturer son époux pendant les quelques heures qui allaient suivre.

Et quand Severus vit Harry entièrement nu s'allonger sur le lit en soulevant sa croupe d'une façon plus que suggestive, il comprit qu'il n'y aurait rien de doux et romantique dans les prochaines heures. Oh non, Harry signait ainsi le départ d'une baise endiablée et sauvage, et il le savait parfaitement en prenant cette position digne de la bête assoiffée de sexe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir en réclament très bientôt à son amant d'y aller avec toujours plus de force.

Le Maître des potions devait bien avouer que cela avait quelque chose d'excitant de le faire dans un avion. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, c'était ce mélange d'adrénaline de savoir qu'il volait si haut et sa magie qui vibrait en lui comme lors d'un voyage en portoloin et peut-être aussi le fait de savoir qu'il enfreignait une des règles que leur hôtesse leur avait rappelées, aucun rapport sexuel dans l'avion. Bien sûr, Severus comme Harry n'en avaient rien à faire, ils avaient décidé de s'envoyer en l'air dans tous les sens du terme et ce n'était certainement pas enfreindre le règlement qui allait leur faire peur. Et puis, que pensait le personnel ? Qu'en offrant dans leur service un lit ainsi qu'une salle de bain privé à un couple, ils ne s'enverraient pas en l'air ?

Bien sûr, le personnel de l'avion n'était pas aussi naïf, ils informaient les passagers de cette interdiction tout en sachant qu'elle serait très certainement enfreinte. De plus, ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre quand le passager l'avait fermé, outre si celui-ci appelait l'hôtesse, s'il ne répondait pas depuis bien trop longtemps pour que cela soit normal ou encore quand il fallait que les passagers s'attachent à leur siège.

Ainsi, Severus put baiser sauvagement Harry comme celui-ci le souhaitait, avec bestialité. Parfois, Severus avait l'impression qu'Harry était insatiable par sa jeunesse, et pourtant, c'est bien Harry qui à cet instant s'était endormi après un énième round et Severus qui gardait son amant tout contre lui en caressant rêveusement son dos. Leur voyage commençait parfaitement bien…

HPSS HPSS

\- Une heure et demie, pas plus ! _Informa pour la énième fois Severus à Harry._

Les deux hommes étaient arrivés à Dubaï, leur seule escale. Le jeune homme voulait visité la ville sorcière, même si ce n'était que très rapidement. Severus n'aimait pas trop l'idée, l'homosexualité n'était que très peu acceptée ici. Et encore, il n'était pas du côté moldu où vous pourriez même vous faire tuer pour cela. Bien que Severus était prêt à faire de nombreux morts avant que quelqu'un touche à son précieux mari, il ne comptait pas se mettre la communauté internationale à dos pour ça. Il venait tout juste de se faire réhabilité à la convention des Maîtres des Potions, en quelques années Harry et lui s'étaient déjà habitués à fêter leur noce entre deux séminaires et en visitant des pays tous plus fantastiques les uns que les autres, hors de question que l'étroitesse d'esprit des moldus et sorciers d'ici gâche tout cela !

Mais bien sûr, Harry avait joué de ses atouts pour convaincre son époux de sortir de l'aéroport. Et des atouts, il en avait plein les poches, ou plutôt le pantalon ! Il lui avait promis qu'encore une fois, ils ne quitteraient quasiment pas la chambre de l'avion. Sur ce coup-là, Severus avait un peu l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Est-ce qu'Harry avait eu l'intention de sortir de la chambre outre pour manger ? Il n'en était vraiment pas certain !

Malgré quelques regards hostiles, la visite se passa relativement bien. Il était étrange pour les deux hommes de voir le village sorcier toujours autant animé alors que la nuit commençait à être bien entamée, et c'est d'ailleurs en partie cela qui convainquit Severus et Harry de retourner rapidement à l'aéroport. Harry n'avait pas aimé sentir les regards se poser sur lui, il avait presque l'intention de se retrouver en Angleterre sauf qu'ici, personne ne le connaissait, alors si on le regardait avec autant d'insistance… Il préférait ne même pas savoir pourquoi. Severus quant à lui n'avait pas plus aimé les regards que l'on avait posés sur son époux, des regards d'envies et de convoitises… Pour un pays ouvertement contre l'homosexualité, Severus trouvait qu'il y avait bien trop d'hommes regardant son Gryffon, ils avaient donc tourné les talons pour retrouver la sécurité de l'aéroport.

Mais le sentiment de possessivité qu'avait ressenti Severus se transféra presque aussitôt à Harry quand ils remontèrent dans l'avion. Sarah n'était plus leur hôtesse, un certain Andrew avait pris la place. Un jeune homme Australien d'une petite trentaine d'années qui au regard qu'il avait instantanément posé sur Severus, n'avait absolument rien contre l'homosexualité. Severus en avait été quelque peu flatté, et son égo l'avait été encore plus quand Harry avait enchaîné les démonstrations d'affections devant cet Andrew.

Toute bonne chose à une contrepartie, et celle-ci était l'érection presque insupportable que Severus avait depuis le début du repas alors qu'Harry ne cessait de le toucher de plus en plus intimement pour montrer ouvertement que Severus était à lui. Il était plus que clair pour Severus que si Harry continuait ainsi, ils allaient faire voir à Andrew qu'ils étaient intimes à un tel point qu'ils ne pourraient certainement plus jamais reprendre l'avion.

Encore une fois, les deux hommes allèrent sans plus attendre dans la chambre, sauf que c'était bien Harry qui plaquait Severus contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Il lui avait même baissé son pantalon et boxer avant de le faire s'assoir et avait entamé une fellation dévastatrice.

\- Oh Merlin ! Calme-toi Ha – Harry ! Je vais pas durer…

Et ce n'était apparemment pas le but premier d'Harry, il le pompait avec force alors que Severus avait les deux mains dans ses cheveux, essayant vainement de faire ralentir le rythme à son succube personnel. Il retenait autant que possible ses gémissements, mais ce n'était vraiment pas simple avec une telle créature entre les jambes. Il s'était presque convaincu de laisser Harry faire et de profiter de l'instant quand il crut entendre du bruit derrière la porte.

\- Harry, arrête. Harry… Oh doux Merlin ! Harry !

Severus avait fini en criant, oubliant pourquoi il avait voulu empêcher Harry de continuer. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner les yeux vers la source de bruit qu'il éjaculait déjà dans la bouche de son démon en regardant Andrew devenir rouge pivoine en baragouinant quelques mots avant de partir.

Harry continuait à le lécher, et son sexe ne put rester impassible devant le traitement. Severus arrêta Harry qui cette fois-ci voulu bien écouter son époux, et le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il se retrouva le torse plaqué sur le lit, les fesses bien en évidence au bord du lit. Severus n'en pouvait plus, il baissa simplement le pantalon et le boxer d'Harry et commença à le pénétrer.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? Que ce beau jeune homme nous voit… Qu'il sache sans aucun doute possible que nous étions ensemble, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Severus n'avait qu'une seule pitié, celle de ne pas faire souffrir physiquement son Gryffon et c'est seulement pour cette raison qu'il rentrait doucement en lui alors qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas préparé. Il savait qu'Harry aimerait ça, c'est ce dont il avait besoin, être pris par Severus pour se prouver que celui-ci n'était qu'à lui. Le Maître des Potions avait l'habitude, Harry ne faisait pas souvent des crises de jalousie mais quand il en faisait, c'était toujours la même chose. Et il n'y avait qu'une baise sauvage pour calmer son époux. Il ne s'en plaignait jamais, prendre Harry de cette façon était des plus agréable, en plus ne pas le préparer permettait à Severus d'être dans un fourneau encore plus étroit qu'habituellement, il n'y avait que son self contrôle qui en pâtissait. Mais il se rassurait en se disant que bientôt Harry allait lui demander d'y aller plus vite et plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne peuvent plus.

\- Est-ce que ça t'excite de savoir qu'il nous a vus ? Qu'il t'a vu avaler tout ce que je t'ai généreusement donné ?

\- Oui. _Avoua Harry en haletant sous la sensation de ses chairs s'écartant pour laisser passer son mari._ T'es à moi !

Harry avait toujours été possessif, et Severus adorait ça. Il s'enfonça d'un coup de rein puissant pour combler les quelques centimètres qui lui restaient avant d'être pleinement dans Harry. Le jeune homme ne fit que gémir de plaisir à ce geste, la joie d'être enfin remplis par son mari était un bonheur dont il ne se lassait jamais. Severus n'attendit pas pour entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord léger et doux pour ne pas abîmer son précieux Harry, mais cela devint rapidement sauvage et profond quand son mari lui demanda.

Severus avait posé sa main sur la bouche d'Harry dès qu'il se rappela enfin qu'il n'avait toujours pas posé un seul sortilège, donc que tout le monde pouvait les entendre. Et puisqu'Harry était très vocal – ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire – il n'avait tout de même pas envie que tout le monde sache ce qu'ils faisaient à cet instant ou pire, qu'on les interrompe.

Les peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, les gémissements d'Harry s'étouffaient dans la main de Severus et ceux de Severus dans le cou de son époux.

Ce que les deux hommes ne savaient pas, c'est qu'au même moment, Andrew devait faire comme ses collègues et passait dans leur compartiment pour proposer des boissons. L'homme n'avait pas voulu dire à ses collègues que ce n'était pas la peine puisque ses passagers privés étaient occupés à autre chose. Il était donc venu, et avait tendu l'oreille pour savoir si par hasard les deux hommes n'étaient pas occupés à parler et ainsi, il aurait pu leur proposer des boissons fraiches. Mais au lieu d'une discussion banale à laquelle, il faut bien l'avouer, il ne s'attendait déjà pas, il entendit les gémissements plus qu'érotiques et ne laissant aucun doute sur l'activité, des deux hommes.

C'était une torture pour Andrew, lui qui n'avait pas eu de relations depuis plusieurs semaines et qui avait trouvé Severus plus qu'à son goût, savoir que les deux hommes étaient derrières la porte et étaient engagés dans une partie de sexe sauvage… Ce n'est que quand il entendit un gémissement bestial venant très certainement de l'homme plus âgé et signifiant sans aucun doute sa jouissance, qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il sortit rapidement du compartiment et alla faire un petit tour aux toilettes…

HPSS HPSS

Le vol pour l'Australie s'était extrêmement bien passé. Après leur partie de jambe en l'air, Harry s'était rapidement endormi. Il faut dire qu'il était déjà très tard ou plutôt, très tôt et cette fois même Severus l'avait suivi dans les limbes du sommeil. L'ancien espion avait ouvert l'œil plusieurs fois en entendant du bruit, Andrew était venu voir si tout allait bien et ouvrait la porte simplement pour vérifier que les deux hommes n'avaient pas fait de malaises. Pas qu'Andrew avait pris grand plaisir à venir les voir, chaque fois il avait appréhendé de les retrouver dans une position compromettante ou d'entendre de nouveau des choses qui lui aurait valu un aller aux toilettes pour calmer sa libido. Mais il était obligé de venir voir, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que tout allait bien et que les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de quelque chose, outre des préservatifs peut-être…

Ce second vol était le plus long des deux, il fallait bien treize heures de vol avant d'atterrir en Australie. Le couple Potter-Snape ayant décidé de se calmer niveau sexe pour profiter aussi un peu du confort de l'avion avait décidé après leur long sommeil de retourner dans leur cabine pour regarder un film. Andrew les avait retrouvés là et leur avait donné leur petit déjeuner. Après cela, il leur avait proposé de faire un petit tour de l'avion, ce que les deux hommes avaient accepté avec plaisir. Puis, ils avaient passés le reste du vol à regarder des films enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Andrew avait fini par leur dire au revoir aux portes de l'appareil. Malgré toute la frustration et l'envie que ses passagers avaient provoqués en lui, Andrew avait compris ce qui lui manquait terriblement. L'amour, le vrai, comme celui qui unissait ses deux hommes. Severus avait bien remarqué le changement d'humeur dans le regard d'Andrew vers eux, il avait compris maintenant qu'il n'attirait pas simplement le désir de son corps mais plutôt l'envie et la jalousie de l'amour qui le reliait avec Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait d'ailleurs plus autant montré tactilement son affection à son époux dès qu'Andrew entrait dans leur compartiment, peut-être jugeait-il que ce que le jeune homme avait vu était amplement suffisant pour le convaincre de leur amour. Ou bien la partie de jambe en l'air avait éteint le feu de la jalousie en Harry…

Les deux hommes quittèrent donc tranquillement l'aéroport, l'un avec sa valise qu'il n'avait pas quittée d'une semelle, peu importe où il allait et l'autre avec sa valise qu'il venait tout juste de récupérer.

\- C'était vraiment pas mal de voyager en avion. _Admit Severus._

\- C'est vrai ! C'est pas mieux que de voler en balai, mais c'est agréable. Et c'était sympa de revoir ses films.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on ait une télévision ?

Harry sembla réfléchir alors que lui et Severus montaient dans une voiture noire qui avait été envoyée par les organisateurs de la Convention pour les faire rejoindre le côté magique de l'Australie sans aucun problème.

\- Une télé non. Mais pourquoi pas quelque chose dans le genre du cinéma où l'on irait pour se faire quelques soirées films. Tu sais que parfois il n'y a rien qui nous intéresse au cinéma et les films ne restent pas toujours longtemps…

Harry voyait déjà ça d'ici, un cinéma à la maison ! Ça serait vraiment trop bien. Par contre, il leur faudrait lancer de nombreux sortilèges pour que les appareils moldus fonctionnent, cela avait été déjà si difficile pour faire fonctionner l'ordinateur, l'imprimante et le téléphone qu'il avait dans le petit coin du salon…

\- Ça va être compliqué pour faire fonctionner tout ça à la maison… _Répondit Severus en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, lui aussi aimait bien l'idée._ Je crois que j'ai lu dans le journal international cette semaine que quelqu'un était en passe de réussir à faire fonctionner des appareils moldus dans une maison et que l'Angleterre se demandait s'ils allaient essayer ou non. Pour l'instant en tout cas, c'est illégal mais… On pourrait se renseigner, ça serait pas mal… On pourrait installer notre cinéma dans le deuxième bureau…

\- Et si on créait une extension sans utiliser de magie, peut-être que du fait qu'il n'y ait pas de magie dans les murs, les appareils auront moins de mal à fonctionner ?

\- On essaiera à notre retour ! _Fit Severus en souriant, heureux d'avoir peut-être trouvé une solution._

HPSS HPSS

Harry regardait fièrement son mari. Severus était posté sur l'estrade, faisant son discourt d'ouverture de la 200éme Convention des Maîtres en Potion. La pièce était immense, comme chaque année. Il y avait plusieurs tables rondes pouvant accueillir de quatre à huit personnes. Harry était installé seul à sa table, seul parce que Severus était sur scène et les trois autres personnes ayant leur place de réservées à la table d'Harry étaient également à côté de son mari.

Le jeune homme reluquait sans honte son époux, celui-ci était habillé avec classe et semblait un peu nerveux, bien qu'il n'y ait qu'Harry pour le connaître assez bien pour le remarquer. Un rêve qui se réalisait pour Severus, et Harry ne pouvait qu'être fier d'être là pour voir ça.

Cependant, le rêve n'était pas aussi idyllique pour le Gryffondor. Severus était accaparé de toute part, demandé par les organisateurs presque à chaque instant. Harry avait donc dû partir visiter l'Australie sans lui, et cela était totalement différent que s'il avait été avec lui. Au fil des jours, une pointe de tristesse s'était installée dans l'esprit d'Harry, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être presque constamment seul lors de ses précédentes Conventions. Il était aux côtés de Severus à certaines conférences, mais cette fois, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour demander à Severus de donner son avis. Et malgré tous les efforts de Severus pour faire le plus court possible et ainsi rejoindre son mari, il arrivait souvent qu'on lui pose une multitude de questions qui faisaient que quand il se retournait, Harry était déjà parti.

C'était difficile, autant pour Harry que pour Severus. En huit ans de vie commune, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils s'éloignaient autant. Il y avait parfois eu des disputes, bien que de plus en plus rares, Harry en bon Gryffondor s'emportait, criait haut et fort ce qui n'allait pas, mais pas cette fois-ci. Et peut-être était-ce ça le pire pour Severus, ce silence qui lui faisait comprendre que tout cela était encore plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Son rêve tournait au cauchemar…

HPSS HPSS

Severus n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il ne voyait plus Harry comme ils l'avaient prévu. Il n'était pas sorti une seule fois du bâtiment et il était constamment demandé. Même à table on lui parlait sans cesse et il ne pouvait pas demander comment c'était passé la journée d'Harry sans être coupé. Et une fois de retour dans leur appartement, Severus s'écroulait presque de fatigue sur le lit. Et le pire, c'est qu'Harry ne disait toujours rien.

Alors, aujourd'hui, il avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas aux conférences ni aux repas, qu'il prenait sa journée pour être seul avec son mari. Cela n'était pas passé auprès des organisateurs de la Convention, ils lui avaient dit que le Maître de conférences se devait d'être toujours là. Severus avait rétorqué qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit sur lui et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était majeur et faisait donc ce qu'il voulait.

Et il était parti passer la journée d'anniversaire d'Harry seul avec lui. Severus comprit tout ce qu'il avait raté quand le jeune homme le traina à droite et à gauche pour lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait vu de plus beau qui lui aurait plu. Effectivement, tout lui avait plu, mais il aurait aimé les voir pour la première fois avec Harry et non après lui avec ce goût amer en bouche.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry… _Commença à dire Severus alors qu'il venait tout juste de faire l'amour, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Australie._ Je te délaisse beaucoup trop ces derniers temps…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Sev. Je sais que c'est un rêve qui se réalise pour toi. Devenir Maître de conférences, tu le voulais depuis tellement longtemps… Alors c'est vrai que ça te prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais bon… Ton bonheur passe avant tout…

Severus retourna soudainement Harry sur le dos, le regardant dans les yeux en caressant ses cheveux indisciplinés.

\- Non, Harry. Mon bonheur ne passe pas avant tout, mon bonheur ne devrait pas passer avant tout ce que tu ressens… Harry, tu – tu as fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière.

La phrase de Severus venait démontrer tout ce qu'Harry ne disait pas. Harry ne faisait jamais de cauchemars quand il était avec Severus, il n'en avait jamais fait, pas même une seule fois depuis qu'il était ensemble. Mais au début, quand ils ne dormaient pas tout le temps ensemble, cela était arrivé quelquefois quand Harry était seul. Qu'il en fasse alors que Severus était là en disait beaucoup sur l'état émotionnel d'Harry.

\- Mon bonheur, c'est toi, Harry. C'est être avec mon merveilleux époux. On a toujours adoré venir à ses Conventions parce qu'on voyageait, on voyait d'autres pays, d'autres cultures, on était ensemble et c'était comme un voyage de noces qu'on faisait chaque année. Mais cette année… Merlin, j'ai réalisé en à peine une semaine que mon rêve d'être un jour Maître de conférence à la grande Convention des Maîtres en Potion était en fait un cauchemar.

Les paroles de Severus voulaient tant dire pour Harry, il était soulagé, soulagé de se sentir aimer, de retrouver son mari. Les deux hommes avaient vite compris qu'ils avaient les mêmes cicatrices à l'âme comme cette peur d'être abandonnés par l'autre. Et là, Severus avait rouvert sans le vouloir des blessures qu'Harry pensait guéries mais qui ne le seraient jamais totalement.

Harry pleura de soulagement et son mari l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, lui prouvant qu'il était là pour lui. Severus était conscient qu'il fallait que les choses changent, les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi, il n'était pas venu pour être manipulé par les dirigeants de la Convention. Dès demain, il ferait comme il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été Maître de conférences, il suivrait l'emploi du temps d'Harry et n'assisterait qu'aux conventions intéressantes pour lui.

HPSS HPSS

La décision du Maître des Potions n'avait pas plu à tout le monde, surtout aux dirigeants de la Convention.

\- Vous êtes Maître de conférences ! Vous êtes tenu d'assister à toutes les conférences et de donner votre avis ! _Avait clamé l'un des dirigeants quand il avait vu que Severus sortait du bâtiment._

\- En tant que Maître de conférences, je suis tenu de faire part chaque semaine du programme de celle d'après. En tant que Maître des Potions, je suis tenu de partager avec mes confrères sur leur travail si je le souhaite et s'ils le veulent bien. Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai signé aucun contrat disant que je devais vous suivre comme un cabot et obéir aux ordres que vous me donnez !

Cela n'avait pas plu, vraiment pas. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que ça avait fait rire une partie des Maîtres en Potion ayant entendu cela, Harry et Severus en avait même ri après avoir transplané non loin de l'Opéra de Sydney. Mais il allait y avoir des retours, Severus le savait. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas mis longtemps à découvrir quelle était leur punition, quand ils étaient entrés dans leur appartement, une chaleur insupportable régnait.

Après plus de deux heures à lancer des sorts pour faire retomber la température, Severus s'était résigné à aller voir à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Bien sûr, un soi-disant problème technique dans les sortilèges de climatisation était la cause de leur problème. Mais cela n'était arrivé que dans leur appartement et il était bien évidemment impossible de les faire déménager… Severus n'était pas un maître Legilimen pour rien, il avait vu sans aucun problème dans l'esprit de l'un des dirigeants, ils avaient tout bonnement fait appel à un sorcier pour bloquer le sortilège et faire en sorte qu'il soit impossible de lancer un quelconque sortilège pour baisser la température.

Severus était tenté de partir, mais il y avait une conférence à laquelle il voulait absolument assister, ils devaient tenir quatre jours. Enfin, cinq puisque Severus voulait tout de même faire son discourt présentant le programme de la dernière semaine, du moins, officiellement c'est ce qu'il ferait…

HPSS HPSS

\- Oh non, Sev ! Je suis désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup trop chaud !

Severus aurait bien râlé mais c'était la première fois qu'Harry se refusait à lui et il faut dire qu'il le comprenait que trop bien. Il faisait 38 ° et ce depuis trois jours, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils avaient même l'impression qu'ils faisaient meilleurs dehors ! Mais ils devaient bien dormir quelque part, et n'avaient pas voulu s'avouer vaincus en allant dormir ailleurs, ils avaient la suite réservée au Maître de conférences, pas question qu'ils la lâchent !

Cela faisait trois jours que Severus et Harry suivaient leur petit programme et non celui des organisateurs, et cela faisait un bien fou. Outre le fait qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop chaud pour s'envoyer en l'air, même la température de l'eau de la douche restait incroyablement trop élevée pour se rafraichir. Mais Severus ne s'était pas avoué vaincu !

Si Harry l'avait regardé, il aurait pu jurer qu'à son sourire sadique, il préparait quelque chose. Et il aurait pu le voir quand Severus bu une potion de son cru tout nouvellement inventer. L'homme semblait attendre quelque chose, puis, après une quinzaine de minutes, il se colla de nouveau à son mari. Cette fois-ci, Harry n'avait aucune envie de le repousser, bien au contraire !

\- Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Le corps de Severus était entièrement froid contre le sien, le feu et la glace. Harry profita quelques secondes du froid l'entourant et faisant redescendre peu à peu la chaleur inconfortable de son corps. Puis il se retourna et dévora la bouche délicieusement glacée de son époux.

\- C'est quoi ce sortilège ? _Demanda le jeune homme tout en faisant parcourir sa langue sur le corps délicieusement froid de son époux._

\- C'est une potion ! Je viens de la créer, justement pour notre petit problème… Tourne-toi Harry…

Harry était arrivé au sexe de Severus, et Merlin seul savait à quel point Severus s'était retenu de ne pas gémir quand la langue bouillante d'Harry avait touché son sexe. Il avait envie de rendre lui aussi le jeune homme fou, de sentir sa longueur chaude dans ses lèvres froides. Et Harry se mit en position, bien au-dessus de lui, les jambes bien écartées et le sexe non loin de son visage.

Severus avait hoqueté de surprise quand Harry l'avait pris entièrement en bouche sans prévenir, et il avait fait la même chose au jeune homme qui en avait grogné de plaisir. Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Le Maître des Potions ne sentait pas que son corps était aussi froid, juste une légère fraicheur agréable, pour lui, c'était Harry qui était excessivement chaud et c'était tellement bon… Quand il glissa son doigt dans la profondeur d'Harry, le jeune homme recula de lui-même, c'était tellement étrange. Son doigt frais était emprisonné dans du feu. Il enfonça rapidement un deuxième doigt alors que sa bouche suçait avec encore plus d'empressement le sexe de son mari.

N'y tenant plus, Severus demanda à Harry de s'allonger sur le ventre, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Severus se mit entre ses jambes juste pour voir ce que cela serait de mettre sa langue dans le trou d'Harry, la réponse était fantastiquement bon. Mais il en avait trop envie, ils en avaient trop envie, alors, Severus prit Harry d'un coup de reins profond et rapide. C'était encore pire que dans la bouche d'Harry, son cul lui donnait la sensation que son sexe allait bientôt se consumer s'il ne bougeait pas. Alors il bougea, tout d'abord doucement mais très vite ses mouvements devinrent rapides et désordonnés. Il avait beau bouger, son sexe lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il était prêt à fondre d'un instant à l'autre, c'était une torture délicieusement bonne et au vu des vocalises d'Harry, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus à Harry et Severus pour atteindre l'orgasme tant attendu. Les deux hommes s'étaient effondrés quelques minutes, juste le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant de remettre le couver encore une fois… Cette nuit-là, ils avaient fait l'amour de très nombreuses fois. Severus s'était même laissé faire pour voir ce que cela était de sentir un sexe chaud au fond de soi alors que votre corps était froid comme la glace. Puis, quand la potion n'avait pu fait effet sur lui, Harry l'avait bu et ils avaient encore recommencés.

Harry n'était pas souvent le dominant dans les ébats, pas parce que Severus ne voulait pas, mais parce qu'ils préféraient chacun cet arrangement commun bien que cela leur arrivait parfois d'échanger les rôles, mais cela restait tout de même assez rare. Mais cette nuit, avec la toute nouvelle potion de Severus, l'un comme l'autre voulait savoir ce que c'était d'être à la place de son compagnon. Ils avaient donc fait l'amour de très nombreuses fois et s'étaient rattrapés de la première semaine où ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

Bien évidemment, ils s'étaient endormis très tard, mais ce n'est pas comme si Severus avait eu l'intention de se lever tôt pour assister à une conférence. Les deux hommes en avaient donc profité pour faire une grasse matinée bien méritée alors qu'un des dirigeants dormant au-dessus n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit...

HPSS HPSS

Harry était ressorti de la conférence totalement rêveur. Du point de vue de Severus, il semblait même voir Harry flotter à quelques centimètres du sol, était-ce possible ? Peut-être… Il avait posé de lui-même quelques questions au Maître en Potion après la conférence, tout cela était fort intéressant… Ils avaient bien fait de venir ! La potion en était encore au point de l'expérimentation, mais si cela venait à réussir… Merlin, cela bouleverserait la communauté sorcière au niveau international !

\- Tu penses que la potion sera bientôt prête ? _Demanda Harry avec un sourire éblouissant de bonheur._

Severus ne voulait pas détruire le rêve d'Harry, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

\- La potion est en cours d'expérimentation, la recette tient la route et les expériences montrent des progrès, mais cela pourrait prendre des années pour que cela soit véritablement possible, Harry. Et il est hors de question de prendre le risque inconsidéré que je te perde à jamais en essayant…

Harry comprit, c'était difficile à admettre pour lui, mais il comprit.

\- Et s'il est trop tard quand elle sera mise au point ?

\- On ne peut pas savoir… _Fit Severus avec hésitation._ Mais le jour où on sera prêt, il y aura d'autres moyens, même si je sais que tu en rêves…

Et rêver n'était pas qu'un simple mot. Harry était totalement époustouflé, la magie était vraiment formidable à ses yeux mais si en plus on lui permettait… ça !

\- J'adorai te voir avec un ventre rond, portant notre enfant. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'une potion expérimentale qui pourrait mettre des dizaines d'années voir plus à se faire. Ce n'est pas le premier à avoir voulu essayer de créer une telle potion et il ne sera pas le dernier. Mais Harry, je veux qu'il ne t'arrive rien. On pourra adopter quand on sera prêt. Je ne te perdrai pas pour avoir un enfant, même si je comprends qu'il sera vraiment à nous, que tu l'auras porté. Tout enfant que nous élèverons sera vraiment à nous, peu importe comment nous l'avons obtenu, nous l'aimerons de la même façon…

Et Severus avait raison, Harry le savait. Pourtant… Porter un enfant… Ce serait vraiment merveilleux ! Harry enfouit cette envie au fond de lui, il suivrait attentivement l'avancée de cette potion. Severus ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en danger et Harry le comprenait, lui aussi ne supporterait pas de perdre Severus pour cette raison, autant adopter.

HPSS HPSS

\- Si vous passiez un peu moins de temps à baiser, vous pourriez sûrement faire votre devoir de Maître de conférences ! Asséna Timoti Delby, l'un des dirigeants de la Convention.

L'homme regardait Harry d'un mauvais œil, aucun doute qu'il mettait les frasques du potioniste sur le dos du jeune homme.

\- Vous auriez très bien pu laisser votre putain chez vous pour pouvoir profiter de la Convention tranquillement !

Heureusement que Severus se contrôlait, sinon, l'homme serait déjà mort. Mais il ne faisait pas preuve d'autant de contrôle qu'il aurait habituellement pu, sûrement pas avec cet homme et sûrement pas avec ce qu'il venait de dire. L'homme se retrouva avec la baguette de Severus pointée sur son ventre bedonnant.

\- N'insultez jamais plus mon mari de la sorte. Il y a quelques années de cela, je vous aurais déjà tué pour un tel affront…

Les deux autres dirigeants avaient sorti leur baguette, mais Harry était rapide et les avait déjà désarmés. Lui aussi n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'insulte, mais le fait que Severus le défende ainsi… Il aurait le droit à une grosse récompense une fois qu'ils seraient partis, car il était maintenant clair pour Harry que Severus ne resterait pas un instant de plus après ce qu'il venait de dire. Personne dans l'assistance ne semblait avoir remarqué la soudaine tension à la table d'honneur, mais l'homme faisant un récapitulatif des conférences de la journée semblait avoir un timing parfait pour que Severus ne lance pas le Doloris. Comme il était prévu, il appela Severus pour que celui-ci fasse un petit discours et présente les conférences de la semaine prochaine.

À la surprise des dirigeants, Severus se leva comme si de rien n'était, et laissa son mari avec les trois hommes. Quand ceux-ci dirigèrent leur regard méchant vers Harry, ce sont eux qui eurent soudainement peur. Harry Snape avait peut-être l'air d'un homme calme, gentil et innocent, mais c'était simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré jusque-là Harry Potter-Snape, l'époux de Severus Snape. Ici, personne ne savait que Severus Snape avait pour époux Harry Potter, outre les quelques Maître des Potions d'Angleterre, mais ils étaient rares et personne n'avait jugé bon d'en faire part. Au niveau international, on ne connaissait Harry Potter que de nom pour avoir survécu au sortilège de mort par deux fois et avoir défait l'un des plus terribles mages noirs ayant sévi en Grande-Bretagne il y a peu. Bientôt, tous ceux de la convention sauraient qu'Harry Snape, l'époux de Severus Snape un éminent Maître en Potion d'Angleterre très talentueux n'était pas un doux petit agneau si vous vous frottiez un peu trop à lui.

Severus était monté sur l'estrade, n'ayant nullement peur de laisser Harry avec ses trois crétins. Il était même certain que les trois hommes se seraient faits dessus quand il irait rechercher Harry d'ici quelques minutes pour partir.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, mon rêve était de devenir Maître des Potions. Puis, j'ai fini par atteindre ce but tant rêvé. Après, j'ai voulu avoir l'insigne honneur d'être invité à une Convention des Maîtres en Potion, cela aurait vraiment été un très grand honneur. Et j'ai obtenu cet honneur, chaque année où j'ai été invité, j'ai eu la joie de pouvoir venir voir les meilleurs Maître en Potion du monde entier. Mon dernier rêve était d'être désigné comme Maître de conférences. Et quand j'ai appris que l'on m'avait désigné moi… Je pense que mon mari peut vous dire que j'ai littéralement volé sur mon petit nuage pendant de nombreux jours. Je suis très heureux d'avoir réalisé ce rêve que je pensais l'ultime rêve de ma vie. Mais je suis encore plus heureux de me rendre compte que ce rêve n'était absolument pas le rêve ultime de ma vie et même si je suis grandement déçue de cette Convention cette année, je suis heureux de l'avoir compris.

Alors que tout le monde jusque-là souriait de bonheur à l'attente d'une expérience que la plupart d'entre eux avaient vécu, ils furent soudainement bien plus méfiants et surpris.

\- Mon rêve ultime, c'est de passé chaque année que Merlin fait, avec mon mari. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, nous avons admirablement bien réussi, le bonheur total ! Même lui qui est une calamité en potion, vient chaque année avec moi et suit même quelques-unes de vos conférences par simple plaisir de venir et non de me faire plaisir. Il m'a toujours soutenu, m'a toujours donné l'impression d'être fier de moi et m'a poussé à rester parmi vous, même si cela voulait dire le délaisser par mes obligations de Maître de conférences. Cependant, je ne laisserai personne lui donner l'impression qu'il est bien moins important que les potions, car c'est bien tout le contraire. Et les organisateurs de cette Convention en ont beaucoup trop dit et fait contre nous pour que je laisse passer ça ! _Fit Severus qui commençait doucement à se mettre en colère, mais une colère glaciale comme il en avait l'habitude dans ses cours, sans élevé le ton mais qui faisait bien comprendre aux gens ce qu'il pensait._

Il regarda de ses yeux noirs les trois organisateurs de la Convention, installés aux côtés d'un Harry aux regards fiers, ils étaient pitoyables, tremblants de peur et Delby suait à grosse goûte.

\- Je n'admettrais pas qu'on parle de mon mari comme on vient de le faire, tout comme je n'admets pas que l'on considère mon anniversaire de mariage comme d'une broutille sans importance. Je peux comprendre le fait qu'il soit important qu'un Maître de conférences lise et même assiste à la plupart des conférences se déroulant sur les trois semaines, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aurais mon mot à dire sur des travaux auxquels je n'ai absolument pas assisté. Un Maître de conférences est tenu de guider ses collègues, de les aider en cas de besoin tout le long de la Convention et d'organiser le programme de la Convention et non de juger le travail que certains ont mis des années à faire !

Il y eut plusieurs hochements de tête affirmatifs, tous étaient d'accord avec ce que disait Severus et c'est sûrement ce qui allait causer la perte de la Convention.

\- Sur ce, je vous informe que dès à présent, je mets un terme à mon séjour à cette 200éme Convention des Maîtres en Potion. Et qu'au lieu de venir fêter l'anniversaire de mon mari ainsi que celui de notre mariage chaque année loin de nos amis, nous allons faire la fête auprès de ceux qui comprennent l'importance de fêter de tels évènements et qui ne nous oblige pas à faire ce qu'ils souhaitent pour amuser la galerie. Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne Convention à tous.

HPSS HPSS

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Encore une lettre d'excuse. _Répondit Severus en haussant les épaules._

Une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés, Harry avait pu avancé ce qu'il avait prévu pour leur voyage de retour, une sorte de croisière sorcière ! C'était un grand bateau avec tout pour distraire à bord, casino, piscine, terrain de Quidditch, thalasso et bien plus encore. Autant dire que Severus en avait eu besoin !

Mais après la semaine qu'il leur avait fallu pour rentrer avec le navire, Severus était revigoré et comblé. Ils avaient fêté leur anniversaire de mariage à bord et le capitaine l'ayant appris avait détaché l'un de ses meilleurs sous-officiers pour que les deux hommes fassent de la plongée sous-marine, un bonheur…

\- J'ai l'impression que Delby veut vraiment retrouver ses bijoux de famille.

Harry sourit et s'installa sur les genoux de son époux.

\- Je pensais qu'il était un Maître en Potion, il va bien réussir à les faire repousser un jour, non ?

Severus s'amusa de la réplique de son Gryffon, il n'était vraiment pas sûr que Delby retrouve un jour ses organes génitaux.

\- Dis-moi, pour l'année prochaine… Et si on faisait une croisière autour du monde ? _Demanda Severus à Harry._ J'ai regardé la brochure que nous a donné le Capitaine Baldaly, j'avoue que c'était vraiment sympa et on pourrait voir du pays, y a des escales un peu partout autour du globe. Les dirigeants de la Convention m'ont envoyé un beau tas d'or pour que j'accepte publiquement leurs excuses et que je retourne à la Convention l'année prochaine.

\- Tu acceptes la proposition ? _Demanda Harry, surpris._

\- Tu es fou ? Jamais de la vie ! Mais bon, l'argent est déjà sur le compte… Ça serait dommage de gaspiller cet argent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un sacrilège même ! _Affirma Harry en faisant basculer son mari sur le dos…_

Les dirigeants de la Convention n'avaient vraiment pas été heureux du départ de Severus, à vrai dire, ils avaient voulu essayer de les retenir de partir mais la horde de Maître en Potion s'insurgeant de la façon dont avait été traité le couple Snape ne les avait pas aidés. Car oui, quelqu'un avait bien entendu ce que Delby avait dit à Harry juste avant que Severus ne soit appelé sur l'estrade, et le temps que Severus l'atteigne, la rumeur commençait déjà à circuler…

Dès le lendemain, la une du journal de potion faisait les gros titres : « **_La première Convention en 200 ans annulée pour cause d'ingérence_** ». Cela n'avait pas été beau à voir, une grande partie des Maîtres en Potion était partie après avoir su toute l'histoire et le reste avait suivi peu après puisqu'il ne restait vraiment que peu de monde pour assister à leur conférence.

La Convention avait été désertée et la liste des invités de l'année prochaine s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Harry et Severus recevaient presque une lettre quotidienne d'excuse et de demande d'interview pour dire qu'ils y retourneraient l'année d'après. Plusieurs _« cadeaux_ » avaient été envoyés, Severus en faisait la liste pour pouvoir envoyer un courrier à son journal de Potion pour dire qu'ils n'étaient pas à acheter. Par contre, les ingrédients rares avaient rejoint son laboratoire, l'or son coffre et les autres objets vendus ou donnés à des amis.

Un Serpentard restera un Serpentard. Mais au moins, la 200éme Convention des Maîtres en Potion avait au moins le mérite de lui avoir fait comprendre une chose, c'est qu'il accomplissait déjà son rêve ultime et que tant qu'Harry serait sur cette Terre avec lui, alors il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux…

 **Fin**

* * *

Bon alors, voici l'idée de départ :

" _Il fait chaud, très chaud. Harry ne supporte plus cette chaleur. Ce que ne supporte pas Severus ? Que son époux ne le laisse pas l'approcher parce qu'il a trop chaud. L'abstinence n'est plus de son âge, et si Severus créait une potion pour rendre son corps aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace ?_ "

On est parti loin n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ;)


End file.
